Paradoxical Universes
by Elite Beauty
Summary: Digidestined. Mutants. Demigods. Three contrasting teams that shouldn't intersect, do. Whilst coping simultaneously with the arrival of different foes and newfangled drama, boundaries are tested.
1. Background

Hello everyone! It's been awhile hasn't it? Well for those of you who read my stories…I'm glad to be back!

I have put Apocalyptic Quest on an indefinite hiatus because I have no idea where I'm going with that story right now. But thank you all for your suggestions! I appreciated the help; it actually did get me out of my little rut and prompted me to start writing again. In addition to that, I re-read everything I wrote so far. I winced at how horribly written and underdeveloped the plot was. There wasn't any direction to it. There was no character development. Essentially, there was nothing. I did have something planned, but I realized that it wouldn't work.

So I'm going to try this out instead. This one will be the first in a long line of "books" or series, as you say (if that made any sense, whatsoever). I've always imagined something like this as a television/movie series, but since I'm just posting it here, it'll just be a fictional book series. Hopefully, that makes sense….

The whole series is called The Legion and actually officially starts when this 'prequel' story is over. The 'sequel' (the actual story) is the where the bulk of events happen. This story, Paradoxical Universes, is the prequel that just sets things up. It's a pretty pertinent buildup for the next few stories. The poll I put up a long time ago was pertaining to this story. I wanted to do the actual Legion first, but seeing as with everything going on in it might be confusing without this story, I decided to write this one first.

Here's some background information on Paradoxical Universes:

**Summary: **

Digidestined. Mutants. Demigods. Three seemingly contrasting teams that shouldn't intersect, do. Whilst coping simultaneously with the arrival of different foes and newfangled drama, boundaries are tested.

It's a crossover between three (technically four) favorite fandoms of mine: Digimon, X-Men Evolution, Wolverine and the X-Men, and Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus. P.S. wouldn't let me put a third category in, which is why X-Men: Evolution/Wolverine and the X-Men doesn't show up in the category section. But the X-Men still play an integral part of the whole series.

**Timelines: **

_Digimon_ - Three/four years later after the events of MaloMyotismon and Oikawa.

_X-Men: Evolution_ - Pretty much right after the whole battle against Apocalypse.

_Wolverine and the X-Men_ - Not really a timeline here. Just combining some elements that I really liked from this series with X-Men Evolution.

**Note:** The animation from Wolverine and the X-Men will be used, but I'm fusing that together with the characters' personalities from X-Men Evolution. Except Kitty and Bobby. They'll have aspects of personalities from both series integrated within them. Kurt's and Scott's animation will come from X-Men Evolution instead of Wolverine and the X-Men. Bobby was also always a part of the core team.

_Percy Jackson and the Olympians/The Heroes of Olympus_ - After the Second Greatest War/Giant War/Gaea. Literally takes place during the school year after the summer of the second war.

**Important Ages** **(range of ages, of course as some characters haven't turned this age yet):**

18-19: Joe Kido, Neo Saiba, Scott Summers, Jean Grey

17-18: Tai Kamiya, Matt Ishida, Sora Takenouchi, Rei Saiba, Hideto Fujimoto, Mari Goutukuji, Sigma, Maggie Meltoniya, Addie Wilson, Kaede Morgan, Rogue, Pietro Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff, Lance Alvers, Fred Dukes, Todd Tolansky

16-17: Izzy Izumi, Mimi Tachikawa, Nikki Diamond, Teri Watson, Philip Davinson, Zeke Zalen, Bobby Drake, Kurt Wagner, Kitty Pryde, John Allerdyce, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Rachel Elizabeth Dare

15-16: Yolei Inoue, Amara Aquila, Thalia Grace, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque

14-15: T.K. Takaishi, Kari Kamiya, Davis Motomiya, Ken Ichijouchi, Alicia Izumi Nico di Angelo

13-14: Jamie Madrox

12-13: Cody Hida

**Digimon – Canon New Characters:**

Rei Saiba, Hideto Fujimoto, Mari Goutukuji, Sigma, Neo Saiba

**Digimon - OC Characters:**

Name: Margaret (Maggie) Meltoniya

Age: 17-18

Nationality: Italian

Ethnicity: Italian

Appearance: Dark brunette, pale, brown eyes, dresses in casual clothing i.e. jeans, t-shirts, etc.

Personality: Kind-hearted, caring, patient

Hobbies: Tennis, interested in veterinarian duties

Family: Father (Unnamed); Mother (Unnamed); Elizabeth (Lizzie) Meltoniya (14); Patrick Meltoniya (14)

Purpose: Studying prophecies with Gennai and help with Digital World crises

* * *

Name: Addison (Addie) Wilson

Age: 17-18

Nationality: American

Ethnicity: American

Appearance: Blonde, hazel-eyes. Tall and tan. Fit, but not athletic. Fashionable.

Personality: Assertive, short-tempered, and vindictive

Hobbies: Singing, creating music, boxing

Family: Father (King of Majesty Industries-Unnamed); Mother (Queen of Majesty Industries-Unnamed); Brett Wilson (Jun Motomiya's boyfriend)

Purpose: Friend, not aware of the Digidestined

* * *

Name: Kaede Morgan

Age: 17-18

Nationality: American/Australian

Ethnicity: British

Appearance: Light blonde, blue eyes. Tan. Average height, slender, and athletic. Preppy and sophisticated style of clothing.

Personality: Intelligent, sarcastic, competitive, and adventurous.

Hobbies: Basketball, volleyball, soccer, academic competitions

Family: Father (Unnamed); Mother (Unnamed); Sibling (Younger, unnamed)

Purpose: Friend, not aware of the Digidestined

* * *

Name: Nicole (Nikki) Diamond

Age: 16-17

Nationality: British/Japanese

Ethnicity: British

Appearance: Black, luscious, shiny, sleek hair. Bluish-green eyes. Olive-skinned. Short and skinny. Fashionista, trendy, keeps up with the latest style.

Personality: Overbearing, pushy, nice, loyal, funny

Hobbies: Shopping, cheerleading, singing

Family: Father (British, unnamed); Mother (British, unnamed)

Purpose: Friend, not aware of the Digidestined

* * *

Name: Teri Watson

Age: 16-17

Nationality: Japanese

Ethnicity: Japanese/European/American

Appearance: Light brown hair, short, lean, clouded green eyes (grayish-green eyes). Dresses comfortably yet fashionably.

Personality: Enthusiastic, intelligent, eccentric, funny, and strange

Hobbies: Spying, cheerleading

Family: Father (Unnamed); Mother (Unnamed)

Purpose: Friend, not aware of the Digidestined, provide comic relief

* * *

Name: Alicia Izumi

Age: 14-15

Nationality: American/Japanese

Ethnicity: Japanese

Appearance: Red-head, chocolate brown eyes, athletic, fit

Personality: Dangerous, difficult, bad-tempered, malicious, rude, clever, cunning, mischievous, sneaky

Hobbies: Mock Izzy and the Digidestined, boxing, fencing, involved with anything that screams danger and adventure

Family: Father (Masami Izumi); Mother (Yoshie Izumi); Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi

Purpose: Torment and help the Digidestined

* * *

Name: Philip Davinson

Age: 16-17

Nationality: British

Ethnicity: British

Appearance: Dirty blonde, hazel eyes, athletic, fit, tall

Personality: Kind, ambitious, intelligent

Hobbies: Fencing, Equestrian Riding, Golf, Polo

Family: Father (Unnamed); Mother (Unnamed); Emma Davinson (16-17)

Purpose: Friend, not aware of the Digidestined

* * *

Name: Zeke Zalen

Age: 16-17

Nationality: Japanese

Ethnicity: Japanese/American

Appearance: Brunette, dark brown eyes

Personality: Dorky, weird, strange

Hobbies: Alien Club, avid comic book reader

Family: Father (Unnamed); Mother (Unnamed)

Purpose: Friend, not aware of the Digidestined, provide comic relief

* * *

And there you have it, folks. The background of this saga. One other thing...the disclaimer. I don't own Digimon, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, X-Men: Evolution, or Wolverine and the X-Men. If you have any questions or comments, please PM me or leave it in a review! Thank you! :)


	2. New Year, New Troubles

**Here's the first chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, Percy Jackson and the Olympians/The Heroes of Olympus, or X-Men: Evolution/Wolverine and the X-Men. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – New Year, New Troubles**

"Tai! You need to wake up now; otherwise you're going to be late for school!"

The alarm clock, which has been on and off for an hour or so, blared right in the ear of none other than Tai Kamiya. Again. He groaned as his mother's shouting coincided with the rings of his alarm clock. The two worked together hand-in-hand, having the desire to rip him away from his beauty sleep. He was just a teenager. All he wanted was five more minutes. So sue him.

"TAI! Seriously, wake up now or I'll pour an icy bucket of water on you!"

_The threat won't work on me._ At least, that's what he thought until he felt cold. And wet. His body jerked up in response as his eyes blinked rapidly, trying to discern his surroundings. His mother was standing over him with an angry frown gracing her face. She stood with a bucket in her hands which he later figured out was filled with actual freezing water. His clothes were drenched and he shivered as he felt the effects of her actions. He glared at her.

"Mom! What was that for?"

"I told you I'd do it if you didn't get up. Now get dressed. Kari's been waiting forever for you," was the response he got back.

He sat motionless on his bed for a while, glaring at his mother's retreating figure, and then sighed. Reluctantly, he stood up and went to shower.

* * *

"I don't understand. You practically slept for the whole summer, and now you're complaining about getting no sleep? Talk about a drama queen," Kari teased as they got into his pick-up truck.

"I don't understand why you're up and ready for school so early. High school isn't all it's cracked up to be you know. Besides, I didn't sleep the whole summer. I played soccer," Tai retorted, fishing his keys out and starting the car.

"Right. Because playing soccer makes up for all of the laziness that overtook you," Kari laughed as Tai scowled. She frowned when she heard Tai's cry of frustration. "Sorry. I didn't mean to—"

"No. It's not you. It's this stupid car. It won't freaking start," Tai muttered as he tried to ignite the car once again. The two heard the old truck splutter and groan. After a few minutes, Tai screamed in frustration while repeatedly hitting the wheel of his old beaten-up truck.

"WE'RE…NOT…GETTING…ANYWHERE!"

"Relax, Tai. It's just a minor setback. We just have to wait, I guess," Kari put a hand on his shoulder, trying to console her frustrated brother.

"We're going to be late," Tai muttered.

"And that's why _you _have to get up earlier."

Tai grumbled incoherently as he laid his head on the steering wheel. He knew Kari was just trying to help, but her peppiness currently truly irked him. He didn't know how. He didn't know why. The fact that she's been so excited about school has bothered him to no end. Why was she so ecstatic about school anyway? Unless she had something…rather…_someone _she was looking forward to seeing. What if she had a boyfriend that she wasn't telling him about?

"Tai."

With that, he glanced up at her unwillingly. A slight smile adorned her face, giving her a youthful, yet mature look. He groaned again. Now, stupid and idiotic teenage douchebags will be vying for her attention. Why couldn't she be an ugly girl? Was that so hard to ask? He hyperventilated a bit. He can't bring her to school. Maybe she can change her uniform into something that covers every part of her body. He can't have morons drooling over his little sister. No. It just wasn't going to happen. Not if his life depended on it. Just...no.

"Tai."

"What is it?!"

"Just try again. Maybe it'll work now," Kari suggested.

"Ugh. Why are you so eager to get to school anyway?" Tai narrowed his eyes at his little sister, daring her to say things like boys, dances, and…_dating._

"Because it's a new year and a new school. I also asked Yolei for a favor. She's going to show me around so I can get settled before the crowd starts rushing in. I don't want to be late, because if I am, then she'll be forced to wait around. You know how Yolei gets when she needs to wait. So let's get a move on."

_Yolei_. Between her and Mimi, he believed that although they were pretty decent people, they weren't good influences for Kari in the _romance _department. What if all the time spent with Yolei turns sweet, innocent Kari into a boy-obsessed freak? He couldn't have that. He was jolted out of his thoughts with her next statement.

"Yolei's not that boy crazy, Tai. She's dating Ken now."

* * *

"Ooh I can't wait! This is going to be so much fun!" Tai heard Kari exclaim as he pulled up into the parking lot.

"Yay," Tai deadpanned. "So fun."

"Don't be a stick in the mud, Tai. Look at all these new faces. I can't wait to make new friends. By the way, do you know where the office is?" Kari questioned with a curious gleam in her eye.

Tai opened his mouth to respond, but was rendered speechless when a black, sleek motorcycle pulled up into the parking space beside him. Tai waited impatiently for this unknown guy to show his face. A uniform could be seen under the leather jacket and the driver took off his helmet to reveal…

Matt.

Wonderful. Now Matt's going to see him in his crappy car and make fun of him for all of eternity. For the rest of his life. This day couldn't get any worse. New faces for Kari and old taunting ones for him.

He examined Matt's motorcycle more carefully. It sure was breathtaking. The black, sleek design of the vehicle gave off an aura of rebellion and sophistication all rolled into one. Tai's frown grew even wider when he realized that this _thing_ actually complemented Matt's personality perfectly. He examined the interior of his own car. It was worn-out and completely used. The fabric started to tear in places. Sometimes, he even gags at his 'faithful' truck's own smell. The exterior was a rusty red; the paint also started to peel off in some parts. But it was all he could afford since he wasn't a rock-star like Matt.

"Tai?" He was taken out of his somewhat bitter reverie when Matt's calm, cool, and collected voice (notice the sarcasm there) reached his ears.

"Uh, hey Matt." Tai greeted with a forced smile. At the corner of his eye he saw his sister wave cheerfully.

"Hey Matt! Has T.K. arrived at school yet?"

"I think so. He's probably inside," Matt supplied with a smile and a wave back.

"Great! Alright Tai, I'll see you later, okay? Please don't blow anything up on the first day back. Good luck on starting your senior year!" Kari grinned as she unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the truck.

"Wow. She sure is peppy," Matt remarked.

"Ugh. Don't remind me," Tai shot back, still unnerved by Matt's motorcycle.

"Kari told T.K. who then told me that you got a new car. Is this your baby?" Matt asked, tapping the old, beaten-up truck lightly.

Tai shifted in his seat, crossing his arms. He nodded, but didn't want to give Matt the satisfaction that he had a better ride than him. Call it childish or immature or whatever, but just for once, couldn't he have beaten Matt in this department? Didn't he use his dad's van whenever he had to drive somewhere?

"My dad's schedule and mine was conflicting. We had to use the van at the same time and it just wasn't working out. So I put my band money to good use and bought this guy," Matt explained, pointing to his new motorcycle.

Tai wanted to scream. Could everyone just stop with the mind-reading? Nobody was a freaking telepath. Why, was he _that _transparent?

"It's a good ride," Matt added, nodding at his poor excuse for a car.

"Don't push it, Matt."

"I'm not mocking you. It's a compliment."

Finally unbuckling his seat belt himself, Tai swung the door open, almost hitting Matt's precious motorcycle. He could feel Matt's eyes shooting daggers at him as he locked (or tried to) his really, really old truck. After it actually finally locked, the two starting walking into the building. Matt started making small talk.

"How was your summer?"

"Eh. It was okay. How about you, hotshot? How was Europe?"

"It was nice. It was a pretty big milestone for the band. Although touring around and performing in concerts was awesome, it feels pretty good to be back home."

"And Sora?"

"She's doing okay too, I think. We weren't able to spend much time with each other over break, but I can't wait to see her after a couple of months."

Tai nodded in reply. He winced at the lack of time the Digidestined spent together lately. They all tried to synchronize their schedules, but it just didn't work. The last year was a blur because everyone had academic priorities and extra-curricular activities to attend to, that there wasn't time to simply relax and hang out.

Over the summer, their schedules weren't compatible either. Tai had to attend this soccer conference during the first month of summer vacation. He wanted to postpone it, but he couldn't because of its potential impact on where he went to for university.

When he got back a month later, Matt had jetted off for the Teenage Wolves' European Tour, and Sora had a similar tennis conference as well—in France nonetheless.

Izzy decided to work in Kyoto with Jim Kido (Joe's brother) and Sora's father. He spent his summer doing research work in the lab that he was only in Odaiba for the first couple weeks of vacation. He also probably attended various computer camps in addition to that.

Mimi and Joe were out of the question, since the former was on the other side of the world and the latter was already in college, and starting internships at numerous hospitals and medical clinics.

"Matt! Tai!" Sora waved at the both of them. He saw her close her locker and noticed that she picked up her pace to match theirs.

Matt's face brightened up considerably. Tai heard him whisper Sora's name happily. Once they met her, they hugged each other tightly. Tai forced his stare to the ground to give the couple some privacy. However, since they usually don't show public displays of affection, he gave them a quick peek and snickered quietly.

"How are you guys?" He heard Sora ask them.

"Fine," Tai replied at the same time Matt responded, "Great!" Tai scowled. _Since when did brooding boy decide to do a 360 and become Mr. Optimistic?_

"I wasn't able to see you this summer, Tai. How was your soccer conference?"

"It was good. Pretty fun, you know. You really missed out when you joined tennis," Tai teased and Sora rolled her eyes. "So did you guys see each other when you were both in Europe?"

"Yeah, Matt visited me in France when he had a concert in Paris. It was a great experience, right?" Sora turned towards her boyfriend who nodded with a smile.

Then there was the romance department. Matt and Sora had been dating for nearly four years now, and it was really disheartening that he had become the third wheel in their group of friends. It wasn't like he saw Izzy all of the time anymore because their resident genius spent most of his time taking advanced and AP classes; classes which Tai didn't want to subject himself to at all. Izzy was busy with his own activities such as managing the computer club, that the two of them didn't really have time to hang out anymore. Tai swore he would hurt Izzy's egg-headed brain if he didn't participate in soccer this year.

Izzy also found out that he had a sister. She had been living with them since last year. His parents somehow concealed the fact that they had another child, just two years younger than him. They felt that they weren't in a stable enough financial position to take care of the both of them so they sent her to California. They planned on telling Izzy and bring her back when they were financially secure, but when Izzy found out he was adopted, they decided to postpone it and keep it a secret. Even though it was a tough decision to make, they felt that it was the best for his sister and him, especially since they weren't able to financially support both children and they didn't want to make Izzy feel unwanted, unnecessary. Besides, it wasn't like she was sent to an awful boarding school; they had family in California who was probably better-equipped to take care of her for a while. So there was that twist in Izzy's life. Though side note: Alicia _is_ scary.

He also took note of how far he was drifting apart from Sora and Matt. The two were in their own world and, let's face it, were swamped with their own lives. He couldn't bring himself to interfere with that, now could he? They're the power couple of Odaiba High. People aspired to be like them—in their personality and drive—and desired to one day be in a relationship like theirs. He felt like he was being left in the dust, and he couldn't really do anything about it.

* * *

**There's the kickoff to the start of this saga. Reviews are much appreciated. If you have any questions, don't be shy to send me a PM! Thank you for reading!**


	3. Locked Between Two Hemispheres

**Hello everyone! I'm back with another chapter. I know it's off to a slow start, but I need to introduce everyone and set everything up for the story first. It'll start to pick up though. I promise! **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution or Wolverine and the X-Men. **

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Locked Between Two Hemispheres**

As the bell rang, doors swung open and students rushed to get out of their classrooms. The hurried teenagers swarmed throughout the hallways, weaving through the crowd in order to enter their next class. The new transfers and the freshmen were especially desperate in trying to reach their next class in time. Everyone was flustered on their first day back, trying to distinguish which classroom was where, and which one was their next one.

Thankfully, Bobby Drake had lunch next, which meant that he could actually slow down and relax for a bit. He grimaced as someone accidentally shoved him into the lockers. Or at least, he hoped it was accidental. This new school wasn't just exotic. Okay, maybe it wasn't exotic, but whatever. It was chaotic to say the least.

Ever since this morning he's been mentally berating the professor for making them move to not only a new school, but a new _country_. A new freaking country. He loved Japanese food, and who could blame him? But he was settled with all of his friends at Bayville High and he didn't want to leave. Ever. But no, professor had to make this particular decision. And for what, anyway?

He caught himself before he almost fell flat on the floor. Stupid shoelaces. Their job is to tighten, not to trip. Oh no. He was ranting. Great. He needed to find someone he knew. And fast.

Let's see…well, he could start off with Rogue. Well, no. Not with the way she was acting this morning. Boy, was Rogue crabby.

Suddenly, he started to look for a mop of blue hair in the cafeteria crowd. Nope. Although, he could've sworn he saw Kurt earlier….

Anyway, this tie he was wearing was making him _really _claustrophobic. He scowled when he remembered that he saw a fair amount of guys that wasn't even sporting a tie. Just when he was about to throw in the towel and sit down alone, he spotted a familiar face that he loved to be around; he also loved to piss that face off. With a cheeky grin on his face, he straightened up and marched over, ready to rant.

"You lied to me."

He caught her attention and she spun around, narrowing her eyes at him. When she saw him, her stance loosened considerably and she shrugged, turning her attention back to finally getting her lunch after standing for such a long time in line.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You _so _do," Bobby shot back.

"Please clarify." He literally could hear the smirk that he was sure overtook her face.

"You deliberately told me that I had to wear a tie in this place, otherwise I'd get kicked out," Bobby retorted.

After obtaining her much desired food, she finally looked at him. He could literally see her debating whether or not she should play along or pretend that she still doesn't know what he's talking about.

"I never said you'd get kicked out. I just said that you could get into some trouble if you didn't wear one," Kitty Pryde remarked as she analyzed her surroundings and the other high school boys that were standing in line. "Oops. Guess I was wrong. You don't need to wear a tie after all. Sorry." She finished without a mark of remorse or guilt.

Bobby glared (or at least tried to) at her. "I can't believe you! You did this on purpose!"

"No I didn't," She responded innocently. He tried to get all of his anger through to her with one glare. Unfortunately for him and by the smirk on her face, it wasn't affecting her in the slightest.

He huffed. He hated wearing suits, much less ties with them.

"A suit is supposed to be worn with a tie, Bobby. I did you a favor," Kitty praised herself. He could picture her mentally patting herself on the back. The image was blurred when she added, "Didn't any girls ogle you so far?"

He blinked. Was she insinuating something? He wasn't so sure. "Um, well I—,"

"Spit it out, Bobby. It's not that hard. Did they or did they not send flirtatious winks your way? Or even try to strike up a conversation, flirting with you?"

"I don't think so," He wrinkled his eyebrows in confusion.

"Oh," She faked a frown. "Maybe it's your face then." She sighed dramatically. "Guess we can't do anything about that."

He scowled. "That's not nice."

She shook her head. "No, what wasn't nice was _judging_ me for _trying_ to help you. I was just trying to make you more attractive."

"Well, yeah but—," He stopped mid-sentence. What? _More_ attractive? Does that mean she thought he was attractive or not? What did that statement even mean? He heard her laugh, knocking him out of his stupor. He must've looked stupid. He opened his mouth to retort when an elf just jumped into their conversation out of the blue.

"Vhat's up, guys? You liking Odaiba so far?"

He felt his hands fly up over his head. "Don't scare us like that Kurt!"

"Scare Bobby, he means," Kitty corrected.

"Sorry. Just vanted to check in with you guys."

"It's alright," Kitty accepted his apology while Bobby just glared at him. She nudged him with her elbow, signaling for him to calm down. "How do you like the school?"

Kurt shrugged. "It's good, I guess. I miss Bayville though."

Bobby nodded furiously in agreement and grumbled, "Don't we all."

"It's a really good experience!" Kitty protested, rolling her eyes. "You guys need to be open to this idea because we're not leaving anytime soon."

"Why not?" Bobby whined again. He didn't like this idea. Not that he had anything against the Japanese. He really didn't. He just wished he was back home in the regular institute with all of his Bayville buddies.

"Because Professor X said so. Besides, Japan is a wonderful place; we should get acquainted with their culture and their way of life," Kitty reprimanded him, her glare—quite _intimidating_ if he didn't say so himself—now burning into his own skull.

"But you've been here, Kitty. Vith Logan. You've had some experience. The rest of us haven't, and we're lost," Kurt shot back, winking at Bobby to say as if 'he's got this'. Oh yeah. Anyone can handle Kitty Pryde. But without losing their dignity? Probably not.

"And now everyone else is going to get their own experiences," Kitty countered. "You just need to stop shutting the actual experience out."

"Ah think Japan is a nice place," someone perked up from behind them. They all spun around while Bobby narrowed his eyes. Rogue? Why the happy mood all of a sudden? Just this morning, she was a—

"I'm sorry, but vhat? Rogue, you thought that this was the dumbest idea to ever hit the Professor's head. Vhat changed?" Kurt asked, sounding very perplexed, and Bobby agreed with his confusion.

"You can learn a lot from the culture here. Better than being stuck at home. Not to mention it's nice when Jean isn't the queen of everything." Bobby gave her a face. She made it sound like it was the most obvious response in the world.

"Ugh. Of course only you would say that," Kitty retorted, rolling her eyes yet again. He wondered how much her eyes did that. Did they get stuck up there sometimes? They should with all the eye-rolling she's done this whole day, much less her whole life.

"What? It's annoying when everyone bows down to her. Ah think it's a healthy change." Rogue shot back.

"Vhere are you going?" Kurt asked Kitty as she started walking away. She turned back around to face them.

"To eat," she responded in her 'duh' voice that he knew all too well. "What, are you all going to just stand there the whole time looking like weirdoes?"

* * *

The first day wasn't too bad, he supposed. But still, it was nothing like home. All he wanted to do now was just lie down and take a nap. He felt sorry for bullying naps when he was a little kid, but they were the best thing in the world. He was going to trudge up the stairs and dart straight for his room when he heard voices.

"Have any luck finding any other mutants, Professor?" Scott. He hasn't talked to him in a couple days.

"Some. However, I'm not sure if it's wise to locate them yet."

"Why?"

"I don't want to scare them with new information that they don't even know about themselves yet."

"Jean and I could go talk to them," He heard Scott offer and snickered. There's nothing Scott wouldn't do to spend more time with Jean. Weren't they sick of each other already?

He noticed Professor hesitate. "The both of you would be perfect; however, we need younger people to relate to them."

"Jean and I aren't that old," Scott retorted, kind of offended.

"True, but you do possess maturity that not many teenagers do. We need people who would bond with them first, instead of just bringing them in and welcoming them. Unfortunately, you're not enrolled in high school so the chances of you doing that would be slim to none." Professor "wisely" replied.

Bobby poked his head in the office. "I could help, my ancient baldy! I could even get Jubilee to join in on the fun!"

Scott furrowed his eyebrows at Bobby's sudden appearance. _Hey, you have to grace them with your beautiful self._

"You shouldn't be addressing the Professor that way, Bobby," Scott looked at him disapprovingly. "And just because Jubilee is Asian, doesn't mean that she knows all about Japan's culture and language."

Bobby shrugged, giving them a cheeky grin. "Hey, I'm offering. It's more than what I usually do every day."

"True, but—," Scott started, but Bobby cut him off.

"We should host a party! That way we can meet all the mutants on this side of the hemisphere! Can we?" They may be going to a new school, but that didn't mean Bobby couldn't show his "cool" factor off. This could launch him into popularity at this school. And if it does, life would get less boring.

"Bobby! We can't do that. Remember the party Kitty and Kurt hosted back in Bayville? That was a disaster and almost blew our cover!" He frowned. Scott always reprimanded him like he was a dog. He glared back at Scott and prepared to defend himself in any way he can until Professor interrupted his speech to sell it.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea," Professor X piped in.

"We can meet others! And mingle! Isn't that what you wanted for us in the first place? We'll be…wait, what?"

"The move was sudden and to be honest, the only person it's benefited so far is Jamie." Bobby frowned. Stupid freshman. He got to start anew while the rest were ripped out from their lives.

"How are the others doing?" Professor questioned. Bobby blinked in surprise. Was he talking to him? Oh yes. Yes he was.

He shrugged. "Fine, I guess."

"I think Kurt's fine with it," Professor mused aloud. "Rogue and Kitty on the other hand…well…they weren't too pleased with it."

"With what? Us moving?" Bobby asked incredulously.

Professor X nodded. "Last I saw Rogue she was…well, she was Rogue."

"They should learn how to sacrifice for the best of the team," he heard Scott mutter.

"No, no. They do. It's understandable that they'd act out against this," Professor continued.

Bobby chuckled to himself. Rogue definitely wasn't pleased when the Professor announced that they were moving to Japan for a year or two. It was actually pretty hilarious. She looked and acted funny when in reality, she was pretty angry. She gave everyone the silent treatment for a whole two weeks. But Kitty…he glanced up at Scott and the Professor to voice his opinions.

"Kitty seems fine with it."

Professor and Scott both laughed and shook their heads. Scott spoke up. "No, she was pretty pissed when she heard about it."

He scrunched his eyebrows up in confusion. "She was mocking me today."

"Who doesn't mock you?" Logan remarked, snorting as he came into the room. All Bobby could do was to muster up his best death glare he could and move on with his life. He didn't have anything witty to say back.

"Half-Pint didn't want to move. Especially after just switching to Bayville from Illinois not too long ago," Logan informed him. Oh. _Right._ Bobby sometimes spaced out and forgot that she lived in Illinois before joining the X-Men. Not everyone was from New York. Oops. That's why Kurt's usually the expert on the perplexing girl. He's the intersect on Kitty. Not him.

"Didn't she train here with you for a couple of months?" Scott asked.

Logan nodded. "Yep. Which is why she didn't see the point in moving here. But I told her we could expand her training. Needless to say, she wasn't any happier with that comment." He started laughing again.

"But a party might be the solution to all our problems," Professor X stated.

Bobby's eyes glistened with hope. "Really?"

"Or the catalyst to all of our problems," Scott muttered again.

"Come on, Scott. You're being a fun sponge," Bobby chimed in once again. But hey, if Professor agreed, not even Scott could argue with him. "You're just sad that you're going to miss out on all the fun. Since you graduated high school, you can have a 'mature' night out with Jean." His comment made Logan laugh even harder.

As Professor started giving out specific instructions to execute and responsibilities that they had to uphold, Bobby smirked. Yeah. This was going to be fun.

* * *

**The X-Men have officially entered the story! Next up, we'll have the last of the introductions. After that, everything should speed up a bit more. **

**Please review or PM me if you have any questions or comments. Thank you for reading! :)**


	4. Halfway Around the World

**Hello everyone! Here's another chapter to this installment. I want to say a quick thank you to those who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, even Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus. **

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Halfway Around The World**

The warm, relaxed atmosphere changed once the phrase, "Cowabunga!" echoed throughout the air.

Percy Jackson grinned as he watched Connor Stoll dive into the ocean with a huge splash. He laughed when he heard Katie Gardner's scream fill the air. The murderous look in her eyes was not to be messed with, he knew that much. It felt good to be with friends again. On vacation. It almost felt like old times, before the Second Great War. _Almost_.

"You idiot! You got me all wet!"

Connor's eyes had a playful glint in them as he smiled at her. "Sorry, princess. This area's for attractive people only."

He heard Annabeth Chase start to laugh beside him. Connor was _so _dead.

"Travis Stoll!"

The older Stoll jerked up, wiping some drool off of his chin. He looked dazed and confused as his state of slumber got disturbed.

A voice brought Percy back to his own reality. "This was a bad idea."

"Come on," he reassured her, adding a slight teasing tone to his voice. "It's the best idea we've had in a long time."

Annabeth shook her head. He could tell she was trying not to smile. He needed to bring that smile out, seeing as it's never seen that often anymore. "We've only been here for like two hours and they want to kill each other."

"Correction: Katie does. Connor and Travis are just having fun. Going with the flow. Do you want to be a Katie?"

"A Katie? We're turning her into a noun now?" Annabeth started laughing again. "I'd rather be that than a Percy."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Percy playfully pouted at her. He loved hearing her laugh. She needs to laugh more often. Both of them do.

"Oh, you know…idiotic, stubborn, sarcastic, clumsy…I'm still trying to figure out a perfect definition for the dictionary." She grinned, her pearly whites almost blinding him in the process.

He's glad that they've somewhat slid into their normal, playful banter. Lately their conversations have been filled with whispers of reassurance whilst recounting nightmares. It was nice to have something light for once. "After five years, you need to learn how to just go with it."

She groaned and then pouted. "I need to go to school. Junior year is important."

"And the beach isn't?"

"We need to hitch a ride back."

"Overseas?"

"Shut up. You know what I mean."

"We're halfway around the world, Annabeth. We can't right now. I thought you were supposed to be wise."

"I am!"

"It doesn't sound like it. Lost your brain somewhere? Maybe it felt like it was too much of a job to _be _your brain. That's why it left. It went to Disney World or something. There was too much pressure."

She playfully shoved him. "I'll force you on the plane if I have to."

He gave her the cheekiest grin he could muster. "I hate planes. It's a miracle that we got me on one just to get here."

"Zeus promised he wouldn't blow you out of the sky."

"He promises a lot of things."

Silence overtook them with that comment. Percy regretted saying it instantly. His smile turned into a grimace. He sighed in frustration. Why can't they go 24 hours without mentioning something about the war or about Tartarus? It was like that's all they talked about anymore. He wanted to move on, but deep down he knew it was going to take a lot more than a vacation to do so. But it was true. Zeus promised that the gods would claim all of their children. He promised that he would free Calypso from her imprisonment. It wasn't fair. Nothing was anymore. Then again, was anything really fair to begin with?

"Hey," Annabeth's voice jerked him out of his bitter thoughts. "It'll be okay."

"Will it?" He muttered.

Her mouth was set in a thin, straight line. He learned over the years that it either meant the gears in her head were turning or that she was trying to come up with a plan. Unfortunately, it also meant resignation. That he could be right.

"Hey, you two lovebirds!" Both of them turned at the greeting. Why _they_ were the couple that actually turned was beyond them. After all, there were plenty of other lovebirds with them too.

"So, I didn't know what kind you guys wanted, but I got you some. Here's chocolate ice cream for you, Percy. And vanilla for you, Annabeth." He thought that Rachel Elizabeth Dare was smiling so brightly that her face might peel off.

"Thanks, Rachel." Annabeth said unsurely.

"Come on. You guys need to loosen up. Have a little fun," She suggested lightly; partly because they were at the beach, and partly because she was trying to get them back their happiness. They knew everyone thought that they were now ghosts of their former selves.

"Wait a minute. Vanilla for me? Am I boring?" Annabeth asked jokingly.

Rachel laughed. "Well, you love structure. And vanilla isn't boring. It's _amazing_!" She replied, putting emphasis on it. "I thought that's what you'd like."

"Meh. I don't really have a problem with it, I suppose," Annabeth smiled. Her smiling always brought a new smile back to his face. Let's face it, people. When Annabeth smiles, the whole world does. _Should._ It's contagious.

"Japan really is beautiful though. And there's so much to do here!" Rachel exclaimed and Percy could tell that while Annabeth cared about school, Rachel couldn't care one way or another. He felt the same, but he wasn't going to let Annabeth know that…though she probably did anyway.

"Do you guys want to go to Tokyo Tower?"

Percy saw Annabeth's eyes sparkle against the sun. Once she opened her mouth, he groaned internally. It'll be a long time before she stops talking about _boring_ architecture. He stopped himself from thinking that. Did he just say boring? No...

"Of course! The intricate designs that were made just for the Tokyo Tower are dying to be seen. Not only do we need to stop by, but we also should get a tourist as well. No, wait…."

As she was rambling on, he shifted his gaze from his girlfriend to Rachel. She smiled sympathetically at him while he rolled his eyes.

He saw Annabeth's eyes brighten at the mention of the building. He guffawed. Of course. Architecture.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain. You're coming with, whether you like it or not."

He glared at her, pretending to be exasperated, but he really wasn't. He would do anything for her.

* * *

"Guys, I'm so hungry," Percy complained. It had been almost five hours since they arrived at Tokyo Tower. The first hour was spent shopping around the mall located nearby, while the last four hours had been gawking at the tower itself as Annabeth uncovered mysteries and secrets that the tour guide might have missed. He loved Annabeth. He really did. But gods, sometimes the things that she loved bored the hades out of him.

He could've sworn he heard Rachel mutter, "You and me both." However, when Annabeth turned around to face them, she plastered a fake smile on her face hoping to convey the message, 'I'm having so much fun, but I really hope that the oracle takes over my body sometime soon.'

"We just ate," Annabeth replied while reading some 'fun' fact about the Tokyo Tower on the walls.

"Yeah, like eight hours ago," Was he exaggerating a little bit? Sure. His struggle to pay attention had to earn him the right to stretch the truth by a couple of hours.

"Don't be ridiculous, Percy."

"It's true! Isn't it, Rachel?" He turned to the other girl who nodded her head so dramatically that he was sure she'd have whiplash afterwards.

Annabeth seemed to mull over that fact. Keyword: seemed. "Well, we just got here…." Seriously? _Just_ got here? Yeah, like over a century ago! Don't blame him! He was hungry and he felt like dying. "I suppose we could grab a quick drink at the café, but I kind of wanted to book another—"

"Guys! There you are!" Travis yelled. Percy snickered as many tourists glared at him. If eating wasn't allowed at museums or towers or whatever, yelling certainly wasn't.

"Shh! Travis, you're disturbing other people who actually have a brain," Annabeth reprimanded him, striking grey eyes showing disapproval.

Stomping was heard throughout the room. A very irritated-looking Clarisse La Rue made her way over to them. She looked like a fire-breathing dragon, Percy noted.

"Why did you idiots leave me with the moron triangle?" She hissed at them. Percy glanced over her shoulder. Katie and Connor were following behind the dragon. The former appeared terrified while the latter didn't even notice the obnoxiousness that radiated off of him. It even looked like Clarisse didn't have the strength to insult him anymore. That was just plain sad.

Chris Rodriguez, on the other hand, was offended. "Hey!"

"You're not enough company to keep them from lowering my IQ," Clarisse retorted.

"Guys! We're in the company of people who want to soak up all of this history and art. Be respectful," Annabeth scolded them yet again.

"Please, Chase," Clarisse scoffed. "It's just you."

Annabeth gaped at her, not being able to formulate a response quickly. She started to say something, probably like: 'Percy and Rachel have been very interested in all of this', when Jason and the others came barreling in. He rocked on the balls of his feet in anticipation. Maybe the whole commotion they're creating will get them kicked out. He felt horrible for thinking that, but duty—food—calls.

"I wish Calypso came with us. She would love Japan!" Leo piped up, grinning from ear to ear.

"You should have invited her to come with us," Piper suggested.

Leo shook his head. "Nah. Well I tried, but she said that she wanted to get acquainted with the camp first."

Percy winced. He was glad she stayed at Camp Half Blood because, really, that would have been _so _awkward. As if it wasn't awkward enough.

* * *

The sun was setting on the horizon…Percy scoffed. That sounded _really_ cliché. But actually, at that moment, it felt like nothing else in the world mattered. No matter how cliché it sounded, it was true. This was one of the few peaceful moments that they've had ever since the war ended, and it felt nice.

"I wish we could stay here forever," Rachel commented, getting everyone's attention in the process.

"I just wish the peace would last forever," Piper grumbled. Percy definitely agreed with her on that one. It would be awesome if they could have at least a couple of years…or months…or days before the next war started. Hopefully, he didn't jinx that.

"Be careful what you say, Piper. Nothing, especially peace, lasts forever," Annabeth warned.

Percy could've sworn he saw anger flare up in her eyes, but decided against commenting on it.

"Rach, I totally agree with you," Leo stated while stretching his back and arms. Percy cracked a smile when he saw Rachel give Leo a glare.

"What?" Leo replied, confused on Rachel's exasperated glare. "It would be great if we could space ourselves from Mount Olympus. But with our home being stationed in Camp Half Blood, which isn't that far from the gods' palace, that's not happening anytime soon."

"That's it!" Rachel shot up, standing straight with determination in her eyes. Percy gulped. Her ideas weren't always the best. "Why don't we just ask for a leave? A break? A sabbatical of some sort? Away from New York and Rhode Island? Let's stay here. In Japan!"

Percy grimaced when he saw the fire in her eyes. There was no way they were going to dissuade her from contacting Chiron about this.

He heard Annabeth groan beside him. "People who are on sabbatical get paid, Rachel. That's not what your idea is," he laughed when Annabeth corrected her. _Of course_. That would be the point that she's focused on. But he knew there was more she wanted to say. It's going to be about….

"And school. Most of the people on this trip might live at Camp-Half Blood 24/7, but that's not the case with you, Percy, and me. Percy has to attend Goode and I have my own academics to attend to. You have to go to Clarion's Academy in New Hampshire, remember? You promised your parents. We've already missed enough school already."

Yep. _School._ He smirked and patted himself on the back for knowing what she was going to say. Then he silently apologized to his girlfriend. He had to side with Rachel on this one. He didn't want to go back to school.

He felt Annabeth burning a hole in his head. It was like she knew exactly what he was thinking…he silently loved that she did though. He felt her whack him on the head. Even though he knew she was going to reprimand him for his anti-academic thoughts, he played dumb.

"OW!" Okay, he wasn't playing dumb about _that_. She had a strong arm. It hurt a lot. Who could blame him? "What was that for?"

"You practically missed your sophomore year, Percy!"

"So did you!"

"That's because of you!"

Percy opened his mouth, but closed it again. A part of him wanted to shoot a playful retort back, and the other part felt guilty. He still felt really guilty for putting her though all of that.

Annabeth looked concerned. When everyone heard their playful banter disappear, they started to pretend like they were attending to their own affairs.

"What's wrong?" He heard her ask. He shrugged.

"It's nothing."

"Percy," she prodded.

"Don't worry about it."

"Hey," she shook his shoulder a bit, took his chin in her hands, and lifted his face so that his eyes were leveled with hers. "I'm always going to worry about it."

Percy sighed. He hated these conversations about the events of the war. He wanted to pretend like it never even happened. But it did. And that's what sucked.

"You're right. It _is _because of me."

"I was joking, Percy."

"But we both know that if I hadn't disappeared, everything would've been fine! And we would've finished sophomore year, okay?"

He saw her eyes soften at his words. "You were plucked away from your life. There was nothing we could do. It isn't _your_ fault."

"You're a genius. Your academic studies shouldn't be slowed down by me," He remarked, guilt still seeping within him.

"It isn't. Well, my intelligence quotient might be decreasing," Annabeth joked lightly, and this put a small smile on his face.

"Besides," she added. "If I'm such a genius, I should be able to make up for everything without missing a beat. I should be fine and get everything done within a short amount of time, right?"

He felt his smile grow wider. If anyone could do it, _she_ can. "Yeah. I suppose."

"You suppose?" Annabeth teased. "And with my help, you should be fine too. We'll both graduate on time, when we're supposed to. We're a team, Seaweed Brain. Don't ever forget that. And don't ever blame yourself for anything. Remember this: I'm not blaming you and neither is anybody. They shouldn't after what you've done for the whole world."

They both were so caught up in their conversation before they heard a 'whoop' and a squeal.

"Got the old centaur's approval! We're staying!" Rachel screamed with exhilaration.

Percy heard the whole group cheer at her words. He met Annabeth's confused look. But how…? Was that even legal? He prodded Annabeth with his confusion.

She shrugged. "I guess we're staying."

* * *

**This finishes the introduction of each series. Without further ado, the succeeding chapters will dive into the bulk of this story and will travel at a faster pace. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter though! Please leave a review if you feel inclined. Thank you for reading! :)**


End file.
